


大雨将至

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [11]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 两年前刘青松借给林炜翔一把伞，两年后刘青松发现这把伞坏了。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding, Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Series: 限时搞竞 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cp.翔松/天卓  
> 直掰弯，破镜重圆，有点小虐，三俗都市剧，普通打工人  
> BGM：《下雨天》南拳妈妈

刘青松冒着雨跑到单元楼门口时发现一辆货拉拉停在楼下。今天出门前他看过墙上挂的黄历，“忌搬家，忌出行”几个大字写在日期右侧。他出门上班是为生活所迫，这顶着雨搬家也不知道是对生活的哪重理解。搬家货车的后箱门开着，里面没剩几件家具，应该是已经搬得差不多了。刘青松绕过货车走进单元楼，电梯正好从楼上降到一层。他急着上楼，门一开就走了进去，按楼层关门一气呵成。等电梯开始向上爬升，刘青松才注意到电梯里还有另一个人。  
是个男人，正盯着跳动的数字怔愣。刘青松意识到对方可能是没来得及出门就被他关了回来，有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子，问：“不好意思，你是要去一层吗？”  
男人回神：“呃……是吧。”  
这回愣住的是刘青松。  
他太久没听到过这个声音，但不管何时他也不会认错声音的主人，哪怕面前的人和他记忆里的身形相去甚远，他也没有怀疑自己的判断。他张了张嘴，叫出对方的名字：“林炜翔？”  
林炜翔转过身看他，一副摸不着头脑的模样：“刘青松？你也住这里？”  
“我一直住这里。”刘青松右手伸进裤兜里，摸到空瘪的烟盒，握在手心攥紧。  
“哦……那还挺巧。”林炜翔说着电梯到了六层。刘青松两步迈出狭小的电梯间，没和留在电梯里的林炜翔说再见。  
只是住在一栋楼上，一年到头也不一定碰见几次。  
刘青松想起烟盒里还剩最后一支烟，把烟掏出来叼在嘴里，左手伸进另一侧的兜里掏打火机和钥匙。把烟点着后刘青松抬起头找自己家门，却发现正对面空了小半年的邻居房门大开。  
刘青松这时回头望向电梯，数字屏显示电梯已经返回了一楼。

刘青松站在阳台上往下看，楼下的搬家公司又上楼搬了一次东西就开车走人了。隔壁传来叮铃咣啷的声音，估计是林炜翔在收拾堆了满地的行李。他左手捏着烟嘴，右手在手机通讯录里翻找，从头到尾翻了两遍，终于确认自己换了手机之后没把林炜翔的联系方式导入进来——当然他也不知道林炜翔换没换手机号。  
阳台是露天的，所以刘青松站在这里抽烟，吐出的烟圈在雨幕中消散。刘青松打算抽完这根烟就回屋洗澡，结果从一旁的阳台上传来了林炜翔的叫声：“刘青松！”  
刘青松被这一嗓子吓得浑身一个激灵，扭头就骂：“叫那么大声干吗！全小区都能听到你在狗叫。”  
“离得有点远，怕你听不见。”  
刘青松看了眼两人之间的距离。两户的阳台就挨在一起，伸手就能够到对方的围栏。  
“我的耳朵还用不着西门子助听器。”刘青松靠着栏杆回头看他，“叫你爹什么事？”  
“没事，就叫叫你，刚才在电梯里没和你来得及和你打招呼。”林炜翔手里还拿着扫帚簸箕，一边说一边放到阳台的角落里，抬手擦掉额角的汗。  
“现在你打过招呼了，我要睡了，你记得小点声收拾，我明天还要早起上班。”刘青松走回房间，把阳台门锁好，忽然感觉指尖一痛，发现手里的烟已经烧到了滤嘴。  
刘青松清醒了一点。他走到客厅，把烟在烟灰缸里摁灭，在黑暗的房间里站了一会儿，才去换衣服洗澡。

刘青松一觉醒来神清气爽，洗漱完之后出门赶地铁，在漫长的通勤路上看高天亮凌晨给他发的消息。  
高天亮：楼上是在拆家吗？两点钟了怎么还在叮叮当当搬桌子推柜子，他不睡觉吗？  
刘青松：是你凌晨战神大眉哥，他搬到我对门了。  
高天亮：？  
高天亮：你俩见过面了？  
刘青松：我耳朵都差点被他喊聋了  
高天亮：。。。  
高天亮：你加油，我进实验室了  
刘青松路上的免费陪聊早早跑路，只好靠在椅背上放空自我。林炜翔搬到他对面只能算平淡生活中的一个小插曲，日子该过还是要过。  
晚上回家时刘青松又收到高天亮的消息，问他要不要和林炜翔一起吃顿饭。刘青松果断拒绝：要吃你自己去，我不去。  
高天亮：翔哥请客你都不去？  
刘青松：不去  
高天亮：0.0  
高天亮：那我带卓定一起去了  
刘青松早知道高天亮有这么一句话等着他，冷笑一声，把他的消息设置成免打扰。

刘青松再点开微信看高天亮的消息已经是晚上十点，他洗完澡躺在床上做睡前的补水面膜。高天亮给他发了他们三个人去哥老官吃饭的照片，还给了正在啃鱼头的林炜翔一个特写，配字是“我儿子好久不见变帅好多，心动了吗刘少？”  
刘青松回复：我看你是皮痒想挨揍了。  
高天亮那边估计不方便说话，一直给他打字：你怎么这就急了，你今天急的也太快了。  
刘青松：哥老官都堵不上你的嘴吗？  
高天亮：能堵上我的嘴的只有一个人，那位大人现在坐在我旁边。  
刘青松：你们两个是真的恶心  
刘青松：你们回来的时候小点声，让你对面那个傻逼别凌晨收拾东西，我睡了  
高天亮：您龙体安康

刘青松卸了面膜后点了熏香试图入睡，结果在床上躺了半个小时也没睡着。卧室像以前一样安静，可他就是烦躁得睡不着觉。刘青松在床上坐了一会儿，起来吃了片褪黑素。  
手机的呼吸灯在黑暗中闪烁。他之前把高天亮的消息屏蔽了，现在给他发消息的不知道又是谁。他打开微信，林炜翔的聊天窗口跑到了第一位。  
林炜翔：睡了吗？  
林炜翔：周末有空吃个饭吧  
刘青松长按对话框，点击删除。

第二天洗脸的时候刘青松在镜子里看到怎么也遮不掉的黑眼圈，心里给林炜翔又记了一笔。高天亮昨天晚上给他请安之后再没发过消息。刘青松在地铁上找了个位置站稳，开始提审：你昨天晚上和他聊什么了？  
高天亮：哟，稀客啊  
高天亮：聊了聊到底是鱼头好吃还是蛙腿好吃  
刘青松：你们两个今天都该去医院排队挂号  
高天亮：他昨天晚上去找你了吗？  
刘青松：我可真是谢谢你  
高天亮：我猜的，我和他说你周内工作比较忙  
刘青松：这也不是他约我周末吃饭的理由  
高天亮：不想去就拒绝呗，多大点事，还要妈妈操心  
刘青松：滚吧  
高天亮：这就滚了  
刘青松点开林炜翔的名片。个性签名是空的，朋友圈设置了三天可见，唯一一条动态是昨天晚上和高天亮卓定在哥老官吃饭的图。  
他把权限设置里“不看他的动态”关掉，然后返回空白的聊天窗口打字。  
刘青松：周六吧，中午晚上都可以

午休的时候刘青松坐在工位一边喝茶一边玩手机，林炜翔的消息在这时弹了出来。  
林炜翔：ok  
林炜翔：那中午吧，你周末在家吗？我到时候去找你  
刘青松：在  
刘青松：不吃哥老官  
林炜翔：那你想吃啥  
刘青松：去也可以，你请

林炜翔把聊天框里的“……你干嘛呀”删除，给刘青松回复了一个“猫猫落泪”的表情包。  
他切到和高天亮的聊天框，问他：刘青松最近是又在控制饮食吗？  
高天亮：我又不是他妈，我怎么知道  
高天亮：爹进实验室了，回见  
林炜翔叹气，心道高天亮果真不靠谱，到头来还是要靠他自己揣摩上意。  
按照刘青松以往的习惯，他控制饮食期间都只吃营养餐，忌油腻忌辛辣；但刘青松是湖南人，平时吃辣也不在话下。林炜翔纠结无果，干脆打开百度，搜索茶颜悦色什么时候在上海开分店。  
答案是不开。  
林炜翔心如死灰，点开大众点评，搜索哪家店的营养餐好吃一点。他把好评率高的店铺列进备忘录，打算趁这几天点几次外卖看看哪份餐能下咽。  
还没等他把店家的名字列完，刘青松的微信消息就弹了出来。林炜翔把已经录好的名字点了保存，切到微信看刘青松的消息。  
刘青松：你爹不吃素  
刘青松：正常的餐厅就行  
林炜翔：那小杨生煎？  
刘青松：……  
刘青松：你怎么不去吃泥炉烤肉  
林炜翔：QAQ  
林炜翔：所以你想吃啥  
最后刘青松一锤定音：海底捞。  
海底捞，一个满足了人多、不怕冷场、能吃饱、味道也不错等多重条件的最优解。林炜翔松了口气，谢天谢地刘青松没给他设置难题。  
但很快林炜翔就不这么想了。

周六上午十点林炜翔敲响了对面的门。刘青松给他开门，身上套了件深色衬衫，看起来和刚毕业的大学生没什么两样。林炜翔低头瞅了眼自己的打扮，T恤短裤，也没有土到掉渣。  
林炜翔上一次和刘青松出去吃饭是两年前的事，结果还很不愉快。他一直惦记着这件事，想着有机会请刘青松吃顿饭道个歉，没想到这顿饭会拖到现在。  
两个人打车去了饭店。车是刘青松叫的，林炜翔坐在副驾驶座，刘青松一个人坐在后排。路上两个人都没说话，刘青松戴着耳机听歌，林炜翔低头给高天亮发微信。  
林炜翔：刘青松最近心情咋样？  
高天亮：还没到半夜撬门暗杀你的程度，放心  
林炜翔：吃顿饭还能吃出生命危险吗？  
高天亮：这要看那位大人记仇会记多久  
林炜翔选择结束和高天亮的聊天。

周末车多，路上花的时间不少，两个人到了餐厅已经是饭点。好在林炜翔提前订了座位，不必在门口排长队。服务员把两人引到还算安静的位置上，站在一边等他们点餐。林炜翔把菜单交给刘青松：“你来你来，我都可以。”  
刘青松也不客气，直接点了一份双人餐。  
两个人面对面坐着吃饭，一句话也不说，一顿海底捞被他俩吃得像无声电影，和周围嘈杂的背景音格格不入。林炜翔端起水壶想给刘青松倒水，被旁边的服务员连忙喝住：“我来倒！您坐着吃。”  
林炜翔被吓得一个手抖，差点把水壶砸到桌子上。服务员从他手里拿过水壶：“我来我来。”  
刘青松一边看手机一边吃饭，没注意他们两个人的弯弯绕，等服务员倒完水后和人道谢：“谢谢。”  
饭桌重回安静。林炜翔懊恼自己忘了海底捞热情好客的企业文化，这下连喝口水都得抬头看看周围有没有服务员。林炜翔吃得憋屈，他又不是真的来吃饭的，可一顿饭快吃完了他都不知道该怎么打破沉默。他把茼蒿放进锅里，夹两筷子心里就叹一口气，抬头瞅一眼对面的刘青松，把熟了的菜捞出来，周而复始。  
刘青松被他看得吃不下去，把筷子一放抬头问他：“要吃饭你就吃，一直看我是几个意思？”  
林炜翔筷子举在半空中，支支吾吾了半天，最后憋出四个字：“秀色可餐。”  
刘青松的脸“唰”一下就黑了。他招手把服务员叫过来：“你好，结账！”

高天亮：刘少，今日的饭局如何？  
刘青松正在厨房煮泡面，被高天亮一句话唤起中午的不美好记忆，看着正咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的热水锅没了兴致。他关小火，把鸡蛋打进锅里，腾出手给高天亮发语音：“差点吃吐了。”  
高天亮：？  
高天亮：怀得有点快  
刘青松直接把高天亮拉进黑名单。  
下好面后刘青松大发慈悲把高天亮解除禁言，打字问候：说话注意点。  
高天亮回了他一个林炜翔同款的“猫猫落泪”。  
刘青松：你是真的恶心  
高天亮：最近有空吗，学生仔需要你的帮助  
刘青松：我步入社会很多年  
高天亮：硬件设备需要升个级，不然实验要跑不动了，ddl近在眼前，这件事对我来说真的很重要  
刘青松：下下周吧，最近有个项目在收尾，需要跟进一下甲方  
高天亮：谢谢社会人的援助，谢谢  
刘青松把方便面从锅里捞出来，一边调味一边发语音补充：“记得付钱。”  
高天亮：【猫猫落泪】  
刘青松实在见不得这个表情包，发了一串逗号把图片顶上去，然后回复：你一直和林炜翔有联系吗？  
高天亮：我要和他有联系我绝对不会让他凌晨两点在我头顶蹦迪  
刘青松把面拌好，回复他：你最好是。


	2. Chapter 2

周一刘青松回归社畜日常，早上七点出门挤地铁。新项目要到半个月之后才会对接，忙完这周他会有个不长不短的休假。他琢磨着这几天买点粮食在家醉生梦死一周，打开淘宝搜索百草味和三只松鼠有没有打折活动。满200减120凑了个三分之二后刘青松把店铺链接分享给高天亮，问他要不要拼单。  
高天亮：不拼不拼，卓定每天吃零食不好好吃饭，上个月都去医院看胃病了，要吃你自己吃  
刘青松：不买就不买，你话真多  
刘青松大早上被高天亮塞了一嘴狗粮，在地铁上晃得头晕眼花，星期一清晨本就不美丽的心情雪上加霜。刘青松点开林炜翔的对话框，把店铺链接重新粘贴一遍发送过去。  
刘青松：自选80，支持货到付款，上门自提  
林炜翔：？  
刘青松：买不买？  
林炜翔：买买买  
十分钟后林炜翔把购物车截图发送过来，刘青松照着截图下单付款，再切回去发现林炜翔给他微信转账八十多块钱。刘青松直接拒收，把下单记录发给林炜翔。  
刘青松：自己算满减，算清楚再转钱  
林炜翔：【猫猫落泪】噢  
林炜翔：【转账给你】  
刘青松看着那带着零头的数字有点想笑，在临下车前确认收款。  
收尾工作不算复杂。刘青松主要负责的也不是和甲方交接这种需要沟通的环节，只要在项目结束前把数据库核对完他的任务就圆满完成，反倒是新项目有些棘手。新项目是电子展陈设计，但是图像电子资料和展出实物的交互处理起来比较麻烦。  
冲咖啡的时间里工作邮箱收到的文件包已经下载到桌面。刘青松解压文件，浏览整个策划案，滑轮滚到一半“林炜翔”三个字直直扎进他的眼睛里。刘青松沉默半晌，打开浏览器搜索本月水星逆行星座是哪些。  
人点背起来只会一次比一次更倒霉。刘青松登上淘宝，下单了一个“水逆退散”的挂件，准备挂在自己家门口除除晦气。

高天亮早上八点准时打卡实验室，坐在工位上等师弟师妹陆续到岗。他打开电脑，桌面上是为半个月后的国际研讨会准备的材料。给与会人员回邮件的时候卓定发来消息问他中午吃什么，高天亮回复：去二食堂？离你近一点，我今天没什么事。  
卓定：ok  
他和卓定的实验室相隔大半个校区，在学校里骑车也要两三分钟。刚来这里的时候卓定去上课都会迷路，站在十二座教学楼中间分不清东南西北，迟到两次之后卓定终于意识到问题的严重性，出门上课一定和高天亮一起走。呆了大半个学期卓定总算把常去地点的位置记了个七七八八，但和高天亮一起行动已经是默认的事。  
高天亮把回执邮件模板群发出去以后开始短暂摸鱼，把四层食堂的窗口在脑内检索一遍，思考今天中午临幸哪个。在米饭面条二选一的重要关头高天亮的邮箱提示收到新邮件，是策划公司发来的会议流程安排。  
会议定在下下周五，从开幕到闭幕一共三天，提前一天进行签到，结束后会有自发性一日团建。高天亮不太喜欢这种活动，寻摸着订机票的时候提前一天飞回来和卓定出去玩。  
他的思绪又飘到上海街头情侣一日约会上，掰指头数了数这是他们没有约会的第几周。从上学期的开题报告之后两个人都泡在实验室里做项目，暑假各回各家呆了半个月就返校继续秃头科研。周末两个人在家都懒得出门，有时候两天都是叫外卖。新上映的电影不合他俩胃口，约会圣地再多六年也被他俩逛了个遍。  
他站起来活动活动身体，拿起电水壶去烧水，路过正在给会议做拉页的师妹时灵光闪现，拍了拍她的椅背：“你和你对象出去约会一般都去哪儿啊？”  
师妹从工程文件里抬起头：“迪士尼，永远的神，年费会员，你值得拥有。”

刘青松的三只松鼠大礼包在周四成功抵达小区菜鸟驿站，晚上到家之后他发消息让林炜翔来取他买的东西。林炜翔过了一会儿才回复。  
林炜翔：QAQ  
林炜翔：在加班，回去要很晚了  
刘青松：你是负责展厅吧？  
林炜翔：是  
林炜翔：订的展柜尺寸不合适，要重换  
林炜翔：在等厂商把柜子都拉回去，还有三分之一  
林炜翔：吃夜宵吗？  
刘青松看了眼时间：晚上七点半。  
刘青松：帮我带笼门口的鲜肉包

林炜翔拎着包子，在晚上十点敲响刘青松的房门。刘青松开门，一身家居服，手里提了个大塑料袋，里面是林炜翔拼单的零食。刘青松从他手里拿过包子，把三只松鼠的袋子递给他：“谢了。”  
“没事，正好顺路。”林炜翔手里的袋子变了内容，“那我回去了。”  
“对了，下下周……”刘青松话说一半又停下来，“算了，工作的事再说吧。”  
“嗯。”林炜翔说，“晚安。”

刘青松托林炜翔买的夜宵最后变成了早餐。  
他现在没有睡前加餐的习惯，让林炜翔买包子只是突然产生的念头。在学校的时候他的宿舍周末只有他一个人，一个人经常拖到八九点才想起来没吃晚饭。林炜翔住他隔壁，又在一个项目组，每天上下班都同进同出。周末他们宿舍就他一个留守儿童，他找不到人一起吃饭，就叫林炜翔陪他出去逛校门口的夜市，吃点东西填饱肚子。  
林炜翔是吃过晚饭的，但还是会陪他出去，回来顺道去操场跑两圈，刘青松就慢悠悠绕着操场边走一圈消食。他不喜欢大晚上出一身汗，林炜翔跑步的时候他都在旁边看着。他出门前就洗过澡，回去只需要刷牙洗脸就能上床睡觉，所以林炜翔经常在这个时候来借浴室。  
他们最开始熟起来也是因为做同一个项目，从校创做到省创，两个人一起呆在实验室的时间比和室友在一起的时间都久。当时他室友因为夏秋换季得了热感冒，连带着他也喝了一周莲花清瘟。林炜翔自然难逃一劫，在实验室吹着空调打喷嚏。林炜翔本身就有点季节性咽炎，被刘青松一传染直接连话都说不出来，两个人面对面交流都靠打手势猜谜语，最离谱的是正确率还不低。  
生病了本应该好好休息，但林炜翔病得最厉害的那周反而跑实验室跑得更勤了，不上课的时间里不在宿舍十有八九都在实验室。刘青松纳闷林炜翔的反常举动，离中期汇报还有不短的时间，他俩的进度虽然不是最快，但也不用拼到带病工作。  
他下课后去实验室找林炜翔询问进度，还没进门就能听到他在房间里咳嗽。本科生和研究生的使用时间是错开的，这个点只有他们两个在实验室。  
“生病了就回去躺着，在这儿熬什么呢。”刘青松隔着口罩都能看到林炜翔的脸色不太好，“实验室不缺你一个。”  
“回宿舍又要传染室友，最后直接恶性循环，还不如在这儿呆着。”林炜翔话说一半又开始咳嗽，“反正传染我的是你，大不了再传染回去，你总得负责。”  
“关我什么事，你自己体质不好就要怪别人，又不是流感，只是普通感冒。”  
刘青松嘴上这么说，回去偷偷抓了个林炜翔的室友问清楚情况。  
“你听他胡扯，他不上课也不怎么在寝室，最近每天泡实验室十有八九是怕传染给女朋友。平时周末两个人经常出去约会，这两周他连图书馆自习室都不去了。”  
刘青松这才意识到林炜翔和他不一样。

休假前的最后一个工作日刘青松差点迟到。前一天晚上他没睡好，虽然上床很早，但是大部分时间都在做梦。梦里他一直在学校的林荫道上打转，绕来绕去也绕不出宿舍和实验楼中间的一亩三分地。花园里竖起迷墙，行人来来往往，三三两两结伴同行，只有他困在路中央。梦的喻义不言自明，这两年他断断续续做过类似的梦，醒来后只剩短暂的怅惘，随时能被手机开机后的微信消息淹没。  
从梦中惊醒时他还没能从虚幻世界完全脱离，他一开始听到闹钟声还想着要教学楼该上课了，在床上坐了一会儿才意识到自己还没出门。匆匆忙忙收拾整齐出门赶地铁发现外面正飘着小雨，返回家拿伞再出来正好遇上早高峰，等了两趟总算挤进车厢。美好的一天因前一晚和林炜翔说了三句话而提前终结，至此林炜翔的混账次数已经凑够几个正字，也不知道什么时候能让他还清。  
刘青松从地铁站极限冲刺到大厅打卡，总算在迟到前一分钟成功到岗。刘青松这边坐在工位上落汗，头顶的中央空调也开始勤恳工作，等刘青松感觉不对披上外套时已经晚了一步。还没撑到饭点刘青松就开始打喷嚏，等到晚上回家后彻底被放倒，四粒莲花清瘟胶囊下去直接上床睡觉，假期的第一晚就因热感冒而结束。  
刘青松看到枕边放着的“水逆退散”刺绣香囊，心里又给林炜翔记了一笔。  
碰上林炜翔总没好事。


	3. Chapter 3

刘青松在床上躺了一个周末终于摆脱感冒的第一阶段，从昏昏沉沉不知日月到躺在床上玩手机补番，有了长足的进步。周日晚上高天亮问他什么时候大驾光临，他才想起来自己上周还答应了高天亮要去帮忙。  
刘青松：不好意思，忘了  
高天亮：您还真是贵人多忘事啊  
高天亮：敢问贵人何时光临寒舍  
刘青松：周二吧，周一人太多了  
高天亮：ok  
高天亮：请你吃二食堂  
刘青松：我谢谢你  
刘青松：请我可以，别带家属  
高天亮：那不请了，你自己吃去吧  
刘青松：【无语】

最后刘青松还是和他们两个人吃了饭，高天亮做东，请他吃了二食堂包间的炒菜。虽然三人就住上下楼，但平时并不怎么见面。难得一起吃顿饭，高天亮憋了半个月的八卦之心终于得以解放，第一道菜上桌就问道：“怎么样刘少，和翔哥的海底捞比起来哪个更好一点？”  
“人与狗无法相提并论。”刘青松感冒没好全，说话还带着鼻音。  
“那真是为难你吃了顿狗粮了。”高天亮说着给卓定的杯子里添水。  
“我的呢？”刘青松指了指自己的空杯子。  
“自己倒。”  
刘青松冷笑一声，端起水壶：“是两顿。”

下午刘青松去实验室帮高天亮检查设备。高天亮的电脑没什么大事，就是年久失修跑得不如以前快。刘青松给他调试系统，余光瞥到隔断后的办公桌上插着线的外星人，说：“你导的外星人买来看论文用的啊？”  
高天亮无语：“这个问题我从本科思考到现在。”  
刘青松知道他们实验室的经费情况，揶揄他：“你真的存首付呢？”  
高天亮回敬道：“你这种没有家室的人是不会懂的。”  
“我怎么不懂，我的目标就是赚钱，成为有钱人。”刘青松说，“没有人和钱过不去，所以你记得付劳务费。”  
高天亮说：“刘青松，我真的不想骂你，但你是真的狗。”  
被迫成狗的刘青松这边给高天亮修电脑，高天亮站在后面看手机。刘青松从显示屏的反光里看到身后的情形，有些无语：“我在这儿给你做白工，你就在后边监工玩手机？”  
“忙正事呢，别尬黑。”高天亮说，“趁着降价把下周的机票订了。”  
“去几天啊？”  
“三天半，周日下午回来，周一他们去团建，我提前开溜。”  
“少待一天少一天补助，你可想好。”刘青松说。  
“也只有你这种俗人才会每天只想着赚钱，总有比赚钱更重要的事，哦，可惜你没机会体验。”  
“高天亮，”刘青松在等待电脑重启的时间里转过身面对高天亮，“虽然我不一定能把你的电脑修好，但是弄坏它的方式我知道很多。”  
高天亮识趣地闭嘴，还当着刘青松的面给自己的嘴上了个拉链。刘青松觉得他的幼稚行径又好笑又无语，像个怎么也长不大的小屁孩，永远比他小两岁。

在他看来高天亮和卓定在一起是理所当然的事。  
高天亮和卓定在一起的那天是个普通的工作日，刘青松在实验室看仪器，高天亮下课后过来看材料。当时高天亮已经确定本校保研，继续留在实验室做毕业论文的材料。高天亮问他要不要一起点奶茶，发了拼单链接后突然来了句“我和卓定在一起了”。刘青松反应了两秒这个“在一起”的含义，回应道：“哦。”  
“哦是什么意思啊师兄。”高天亮挑眉，“你也太冷漠了。”  
“恭喜。”刘青松回应，“你今天不说我以为你们都在一起两年了。”  
“你还是哦吧。”高天亮无语。  
“说真的，你俩在一起和没在一起没什么区别。”刘青松认真阐述自己的看法，“每天同进同出，去哪儿都一起……你知不知道你们班女生还问过我你俩是不是一对？”  
“那还真是慧眼如炬。”  
“得了吧你，你问问你们级谁不知道你俩关系最好。”刘青松戳破高天亮极力掩藏的得意，“你是没处得瑟在我这儿叫唤呢？”  
“不是，真的有那么明显吗？”高天亮疑惑，“你说得好像所有人都知道这件事一样。”  
“我到底是为什么会和你这种人共处一室。”刘青松觉得自己不能在实验室继续待下去了，“我去吃饭了，林炜翔要是来了你让他自己重开一箱材料，别碰我的。”  
高天亮瞥了一眼刘青松的桌子：“你让他帮你把鉴定报告写了呗，反正没多少了，做完这个你一起送检。”  
“我自己做，不用他帮。”  
高天亮纳闷：“你俩做的不是一批材料吗？还分起工来了。”  
刘青松不搭理他。  
“师兄？刘少？怎么不说话。”高天亮追问，“他又惹着你了？”  
“那倒不至于，就是担心他以一己之力拖慢这批材料的进度。”刘青松低下头看着桌子上的材料，给高天亮解释，“这个点他十有八九在陪女朋友压操场。”  
“他又谈了？”高天亮惊奇，“什么时候的事？”  
“最近吧，我也不是很清楚。”刘青松忙着把报告收尾，“这种事你不如直接去问他。”  
“你这可不像不清楚的样子。”高天亮无情戳破刘青松的谎话，“消息真够灵通啊刘少。”  
“也只有你这种被爱情糊了眼的傻瓜才发现不了吧。”刘青松把最后一句话写完，起身换衣服，“收工，吃饭去了，你自己在这儿996吧。真惨啊高天亮，有对象都不能提前下班回去约会。”  
“那也比你强。”高天亮哼哼两声，“吃你的饭去吧单身汉。”

高天亮回到寝室时间刚过八点。卓定晚上叫的外卖，吃完的餐盒放在门口等着一会儿下楼去扔。卓定听到高天亮进门的动静扭头看他。高天亮把书包放到椅子上，问：“不洗澡吗？”  
“淋浴器坏了，宿管说下周一维修工才能来修。”卓定穿着睡衣，缩在椅子上玩手机。高天亮走过去揪了两下他的头发，看到他手机屏幕上的名单：“今年的审批出了？”  
“嗯，我导刚刚还在师门群里发红包了。”卓定任由他蹂躏自己的头发，“明天师门聚会，晚上要去外面吃饭。”  
“那去澡堂洗澡吧，就是太远了，多穿点，小心感冒。”高天亮终于放过卓定的头发，收拾洗澡用的东西。  
公共澡堂和宿舍楼在学校的斜对角，从宿舍走过去要横穿整个校园。两人在睡衣外面披了个外套，以防被夜风吹得受凉。走在路上的大多是情侣，手挽着手挨在一起。高天亮侧头看向卓定。卓定一只手拉着他的衣角，一边走路一边看微信群里的消息。高天亮叹气，继续扮演导盲杖。  
晚上的人比较多，高天亮和卓定在澡堂深处找到两个相连的空隔间。高天亮洗得快一些，从隔间里出来的时候隔壁的水声还没停。在门口吹完头后他去一楼的休息厅等卓定洗完澡下楼，一起回宿舍。过了一会儿卓定提着篮子下来，脖子上挂着毛巾，发尖滴的水都落到毛巾上不见了踪影。卓定一向吹不干头发，仗着头发不长走在路上没一会儿就自己干了。高天亮看着难受，把他的毛巾拿过来，包住他湿答答的头发一顿揉搓，让头发至少不会再往下滴水。  
从澡堂走回宿舍又要十分钟。回去的时候他俩抄了小路，两边都是绿化树。高天亮打开手机的手电筒，放到澡篮子里提着走路。手电筒的光照在黑漆漆的路上，跟着步子打着晃。高天亮走在卓定的左边，澡篮子提在右手里，光打在两人中间的正前方，照亮前边的路。

“我建议你赶快换个新的，你这电脑现在金玉其外败絮其中，估计也就够你折腾完这次汇报了。”刘青松说话的时候电脑机箱正好发出一阵嗡鸣，“太可怜了，老骥伏枥。”  
“我们的口号是压榨最后一分血和泪。”高天亮冷酷无情，“能救就救，救不了先治个标，只要能活过这周就行。”  
刘青松给高天亮升级完系统之后先走一步，去超市买了点速食产品回家继续当废宅。对门的林炜翔这几天安静不少，除了电梯声音暴露他上下班早出晚归之外，林炜翔此人几乎从刘青松的生活里再度消失。刘青松对现状十分满意，到家后给高天亮发消息让他早点把劳务费转过来。他窝在沙发上玩了会儿手机，天气预报弹出通知栏，提示接下来几天都是晴天。刘青松查了查最近上映的电影，翻来覆去挑不出个好看的。  
刘青松从旁边抓起抱枕塞进怀里，没两秒又扔到一边。 每次休假的结局总是这样，每个人都有自己的事要忙，他只能一个人呆在家里荒废光阴。一个人会丧失出门的动力，除去工作他的生活更加枯燥乏味。  
刘青松思考明天究竟该怎么打发无聊时光，想着想着在沙发上睡了过去，直到林炜翔回家时关门发出一声巨响才把他惊醒。刘青松睡着前天还亮着，迷迷糊糊醒过来差点从沙发上摔下去，在伸手不见五指的客厅里一时间分不清自己身在何处，摸了半天才摸到被压在抱枕下的手机。刘青松按亮屏幕，被光刺得眯起眼。电子时钟显示当前时间晚上九点出头，刘青松打了个哈欠，等困劲儿下去点后才慢吞吞地往卧室走。刘青松走到阳台上点了根烟。  
邻户的阳台挨得很近。林炜翔的卧室亮着灯，估计是在洗澡。刘青松有一搭没一搭地抽着烟，大部分都直接散在了空气里。他又掏出手机确认了一遍明天的天气，是个大晴天。  
刘青松一根烟抽完就回了房间。他定了个早上八点的闹钟，打算九点钟准时出门，完美避开早高峰，开启假期出行第一站。


	4. Chapter 4

早上刘青松去门口的包子铺吃了早饭，晃悠到地铁站刚好避开早高峰。上一次去馆里看展是几个月前的事，虽然一直做相关的工作，但刘青松其实并不常专门去看展，休假时总是会选择离工作更遥远的事去打发时光。  
刘青松去之前没和林炜翔打招呼——这不是他的工作时间，他想去哪儿是他的自由。所以尽管刘青松清楚林炜翔早他两个小时出门去了他今天的目的地，他也还是一个人前往了相同的地点。他和林炜翔在同一个城市生活了一年都能一次没碰到过，没道理他在馆里看个展，三四个小时就能遇到人。  
再说就算遇到了也不能怎么样。  
刘青松自我催眠效果显著，进了展馆就把林炜翔这个定时炸弹扔到了脑后。但事实证明刘青松的运气真的不怎么样，也可能是他碰到林炜翔总没什么好事。现实总比理想更为戏剧。刘青松刚走进一楼的展厅没多久林炜翔就拿着文件往地下一层的资料室去，从大厅穿过去正好看到刘青松戴着耳机往对面展厅走。林炜翔一开始还以为自己眼花看错了人，专门追上那个背影确认对方身份。不看不要紧，走近一看林炜翔反倒有些不敢认了。他掉在后面跟着转了两个展厅，确定不是自己老眼昏花。  
林炜翔现在想去大门口看看左右两盆铁树是不是开了花。  
他打开微信，从工作群的夹缝里翻出能听他分享奇迹的高天亮，连续发送几个猫猫头表情，总算把对面的王八戳活了。  
高天亮：你最好是有什么急事，我正在这儿赶材料呢  
林炜翔：刘青松来找我了  
高天亮：？  
高天亮：你在家呢？  
林炜翔：在馆里，他自己过来的  
高天亮：翔哥，上班时间，别打盹  
林炜翔：真的，就在我前边站着  
林炜翔：不会是专门来找我的吧？  
高天亮：翔哥，凡事先问问自己配不配  
林炜翔没理一直泼冷水的高天亮，放慢步子落在刘青松身后不远处。他发消息和材料室的同事说下午再去送资料，放下工作包袱专心观察刘青松究竟来干什么。室内展厅配有公众号语音讲解，刘青松戴着耳机逛展，竟然也没有发现林炜翔在他身后跟了小半程。走到二楼因为换展而临时关闭的半层展厅时，刘青松摘下耳机放松过度使用的耳朵，在嘈杂的人声里听到有人在叫林炜翔的名字。  
刘青松分辨出声音的来源，顺着那人挥手的方向看去，这才发现林炜翔正拿着文件袋，站在他身后不远处。刘青松有预想到会碰到林炜翔，但没想到进门还没一个小时就碰上了人。好在现在是工作时间，林炜翔应该也不会因为他站在这里就把同事扔到一边。  
可惜事与愿违。林炜翔和同事打过招呼后径直朝他所在的方向走来，怕他看不见，一个劲地冲他挥手。刘青松知道躲不过这遭，认命地站在原地等他走过来。周围人的视线似乎都黏在他们两人身上。刘青松尴尬得要死，把拿在手里的帽子戴到头上。林炜翔走到他旁边，跟着他一起步入下一个展厅。  
“你怎么突然来了？也不提前打个招呼。”林炜翔低头，看到刘青松垂在身前的耳机。  
“不敢劳烦您，大忙人。”刘青松回答，“你不是天天加班到凌晨？”  
“就忙了前两天，之后就没什么事了。”林炜翔犹豫了一下，问他，“要去看看布展厅吗？”  
“休息时间拒谈工作。”刘青松说。  
“就看看，”林炜翔说，“一上楼就是。”  
刘青松拒绝的话刚要出口，在嘴边转了个弯又咽了回去。他扬了扬下巴，示意林炜翔带路。  
刘青松上次来林炜翔他们馆里还是上学时的事，周末到附近和朋友约饭，顺道等林炜翔下班一起回学校。林炜翔每周要保证四小时出勤时间，周末有空基本都泡在馆里。刘青松对这行不来电，在和林炜翔一起做项目之后对他这一行为表示谴责——虽然林炜翔落下的进度他还是帮忙完成了一部分。林炜翔无以为报，只好请他吃饭。  
想到这个刘青松又有些烦躁。他跟着林炜翔绕过隔离带走进布展厅，新展柜零零散散地放在大厅里，墙面的挂饰被清理干净。通往下个展厅中间的过道两边都是电子屏，新的电子展陈还没更新。刘青松想起被他放在桌面冷落了半个周的文件，头就开始疼。林炜翔好巧不巧职业病发作，把刘青松领到已经布置完的半个展厅里，按顺序介绍起来。刘青松脑袋里开始播放看了一半的文字资料，时间地点人物在林炜翔的声音里胡乱配对。刘青松本来就不擅长记这些东西，被林炜翔一讲整个人都头昏脑胀。他张口打断林炜翔：“够了，绕得我头晕。”  
林炜翔收声，跟在刘青松身后走出展厅。刘青松本来打算按顺序一层一层走一遍，现在计划被打乱，在大厅里绕了一圈原地打转。刘青松脑子里乱嗡嗡地响，一会儿是耳机戴久了的耳鸣声，一会儿是林炜翔碎碎念的声音。实际上林炜翔在他旁边一句话也不说，呆得像个木头，和他脑内的交响乐形成强烈对比，专门给他添堵。  
刘青松问他：“去哪儿？”  
林炜翔反应了一下，才意识到刘青松是在和他说话。“去吃饭吗？”林炜翔征求他的意见，“馆里的食堂，我请你吃。”  
刘青松没所谓，林炜翔请他更好，还省一顿饭钱。走在路上刘青松总觉得哪里不对，但一时半会儿又说不清违和感出自哪里。走到食堂门口刘青松终于想起来自己忘记的事，叫住走在前边的林炜翔：“喂，等等。”  
“咋了？”林炜翔停下来，转身等他。  
“我才想起来，”刘青松问他，“你们馆餐不是两块钱任选吗？”  
“是两块——你瞧不起两块钱的午饭？比外面二十块的和合谷都好吃。”  
刘青松无语凝噎，虽然林炜翔说的没错，他计较的也不是馆餐好不好吃，但是……  
刘青松想起林炜翔之前欠他的那顿饭，还有上次不太愉快的海底捞之旅，一顿还不清那就再来一顿，总有一天是能还完的。  
刘青松突然又不饿了，和林炜翔一起吃饭迟早要被气饱。

打饭的时候林炜翔难免会碰到熟人，一路上点头问候没停过。刘青松看在眼里：“人缘不错啊。”  
林炜翔也不自谦：“一般一般，我和谁关系都挺好的。”  
刘青松沉默。林炜翔也意识到什么，干巴巴地补充：“当然……也有例外……”  
刘青松还没来得及回应，旁边又来了一位林炜翔的“熟人”。刘青松察觉到林炜翔看到来人后深吸了口气，是个看上去上了岁数的阿姨。林炜翔先和她问好，她笑眯眯地问道：“小林啊，之前我和你说的那个，你觉得怎么样？考虑过了吗？有没有加微信聊一聊？”  
刘青松面上不显，实际上注意力都放在林炜翔身上。林炜翔如临大敌，不假思索迅速作答：“姐，我之前不是说了吗，我已经有女朋友了，也在上海。”  
刘青松快要把林炜翔的侧脸盯出朵花来。林炜翔憨憨的笑容依旧，总算在热心同事面前蒙混过关。她叹了口气，颇为惋惜：“好吧……但我觉得你俩真的挺合适的，可惜了。”  
合适个屁，从性别到年龄都不合适。林炜翔盼星星盼月亮可算送走了这尊大佛，再扭头刘青松已经找好位置坐下吃饭了。  
他俩都没有食不言寝不语的规矩，但这顿饭吃得格外沉闷。林炜翔吃两口就忍不住叹气，似乎每次和刘青松吃饭都会陷入这样尴尬的沉默当中。刘青松吃得比他快，吃完之后坐在旁边玩手机。  
“你一会儿还有安排吗？”林炜翔问。  
“回家睡觉。”  
“之后呢？你休假休到下周了吧。”  
“不知道，在家睡觉打游戏吧。”刘青松敷衍道。  
“啊？不出去玩玩吗？”  
“一个人没意思，又不像你，还有上海女朋友。”  
林炜翔一个头两个大——搬起石头砸自己的脚，解决完一个还要解释另一个。“没有，那都多久之前的事了。”林炜翔说，“我现在可是黄金单身汉，天天被人介绍对象。”  
刘青松乜他一眼，摆明了不信他的鬼话。  
“人在江湖迫不得已，姐姐们都太热情了。”林炜翔无奈道，“馆里的姐姐都这样，僧多粥少你，你呆几天也要躲着跑。”  
“还是太闲了，建议转职互联网。”  
“你们工作也很忙吗？”林炜翔问。  
“忙起来人不如狗，闲的时候像猪。”  
“还是做外包？”  
刘青松回答：“包，都可以包，包的全是你们这些不想做的和做不了的项目。”  
林炜翔被噎得说不出话，好半天终于把最后一口饭咽下去。刘青松端着餐盘起身离开，林炜翔跟在他后面。他们一顿饭吃完也没熬过饭点，餐厅依旧拥挤，林炜翔不得不放慢步子，以免撞到前面的刘青松。快走到回收口时刘青松突然停下，吓得林炜翔直接把餐盘举到面前，差点擦到刘青松的发顶。刘青松侧过头看了一眼身后的林炜翔，轻哼一声，用两个人能听到的声音骂了他一句：“傻逼。”


End file.
